InuYasha, canciones Disney
by sweetarmony45
Summary: ¿Te gusta InuYasha? ¿Te gustan las canciones Disney? ¿Te gustaría ver a los personajes de InuYasha cantar canciones Disney? Entonces esta es tu historia. Para más entra a leer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.
1. chapter 1

Daba vueltas en el lugar donde había decidido dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se levantó observando a sus compañeros, aquellas personas que lo adoptaron sin quejas. Se acercó a la joven que cosideraba una madre.

El pecho de la azabache subía y bajaba con lentitud, dando ha entender que dormía placidamente. Apenado, por interrumpir el sueño de la hermosa joven, empezó a zarrandearla con cuidado.

—Kagome—la llamaba entre susurros para no despertar al resto—, Kagome, Kagome. Despierta por favor, Kagome.

Vio como la joven iba abriendo los ojos hasta que se vieron aquellas esferas color chocolate. Se frotó los ojos somñolienta.

—Shippo—Kagome bostezó agotada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir—contestó el kitsuke bajando la mirada.

Sintió como alguién le subía la mirada y sus ojos verdes chocaron con la chocolate de su madre adoptiva.

—¿Te cuento un secreto Shippo?—le preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa y el niño asintió emocionado. Le encantaba saber cosas nuevas de Kagome —. Cuando yo era pequeña y tenía miedo, mi madre me contaba la historia del muchacho que nunca creció y que podía volar.

—¿Eso se puede?—preguntó asombrado el kitsuke.

—No lo sé—respondió con sinceridad la azabache—, pero sé que vive en Nunca Jamás.

—¿Y dónde está ese lugar? ¿Y cómo se llama el muchacho?—preguntó interesado el niño.

La joven le sonrió divertida, pero a Shippo lo que le interesaba era saber dónde estaba ese lugar llamado "Nunca Jamás" y quién era aquel muchacho, ¿era un demonio o algo así?

—El muchacho se llama Peter Pan, su historia no es de aquí si no de otro lugar muy lejano—explicó la miko del futuro mirando el cielo nocturno—. Y Nunca Jamás se encuentra en la segunda estrella a la derecha—señaló dos estrellas que estaban juntas—, y después todo recto hasta el amanecer—terminó y añadió—. ¿Sabes? Hay una canción que siempre me ayudaba a dormir.

—Me la podrías cantar, por favor—pidió Shippo emocionado.

—Claro, mi pequeño—aceptó la joven sonriendo con dulzura.

 _Aquella estrella de allá_

 _hoy brillará por ti_

 _tus sueños se realizaran_

 _siempre ocurre así_

La joven azabache miraba el cielo y podía jurar que para ella las estrellas brillaban más. Sentía como el pequeño demonio zorro que adopto y quería como su propio hijo, recostaba su cabeza en el regazo femenino.

 _Aquella estrella de allá_

 _tiene una extraña luz_

 _quiza nunca jamas se irá_

 _si es que la sigues tu_

No pudo evitar recordar a su padre. Él siempre le contaba historias fantásticas, no como las de su abuelo, si no cuentos de princesas guerreras, caballeros de brillante armadura, dragones escupe fuegos, poderosos magos...

 _Brilla estrella brilla más_

 _y sabré donde estas_

 _hasta un magico pais_

 _tu me guías por el cielo_

Su voz se empezó ha volver un suave susurro que el viento arrastraba consigo. Muchos recuerdos del pasado, pero si algo había aprendido de sus aventuras, era que hay veces que es mejor olvidar y perdonar que enfrascarse en el pasado.

 _Y cunado vas a dormir_

 _y el dia se va_

 _la estrella te iluminará_

 _y siempre brillará_

La canción terminó pero ella seguía mirando el cielo nocturno. Aquel manto negro decorado con estrellas tan brillantes y hermosas como diamantes. Tal vez siempre deseó que aquellas historias fueran reales y ser ella la protagonista de aquellas historias. Ser alguien valiente, poderosa, inteligente y fuerte tanto en físico como en el interior.

Una pausada y tranquila respiración la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al pequeño niño que descansaba en su regazo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, luego miró a su amiga, Sango, que descansaba abrazando a su gatita Kirara, una mujer fuerte y segura y protegía a los que amaba, después a aquel monje Miroku con malas mañas pero un gran amigo y hombre de confianza, y por último miró al hombre que había robado su corazón, InuYasha, un muchacho con un pasado oscuro, orgulloso, valiente y que daría su vida por sus amigos. Tal vez no fuera como aquellas princesas pero sí tenía aquel cuento de hadas con el que siempre soñó.

 **Hola hermosas criaturas. Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto. La canción era "Aquella estrella de allá" de Peter Pan. Esto es, por decirlo de una manera el prologo. Los nombres que aparecen como titulo es/son los que cantan, por ejemplo, en esta canta Kag.**

 **Bueno, el siguiente capitulo que preferís:**

 **-No hablaré de mi amor: Sango**

 **-Llegaré a mi meta: InuYasha**

 **El que tenga más comentarios será, pero si quieren otra canción, diganlo y quién quieren que la cante.**

 **Soy nueva en los fanfic así que no sean duros.**

Sweetarmony45


	2. chapter 2

**Solo aviso que donde aparezca (Ai, Sakura y fans) son las que hacen de "musas", ya explixaré al final quienes son.**

 **Sango**

Estaba enfadada. ¡NO! Hechando humos, pero, ¿por qué no la sorprendía? Es monje pervertido no merecía que derramará lágrimas por él, ni tampoco merecía su amor. Eso es dejaría de amarlo.

Suspiró cansada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Por muchas cosas que hiciera, por mucho que le tocará el trasero y ella lo golpeará, no dejaría de amarlo.

Tiró una piedra con fuerza contra el lago, que no tenía culpa de sus problemas.

Si a los engaños dieran premios

hubiera varios ya ganado,

No me interesa tener novio

eso es historia ya lo se todo

Su voz sonaba segura de sus palabras, pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto.

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

A quien crees que engañas

el es lo que tu mas quieres

ocultarlo tratas

es hermoso lo que sientes

Sango:

(ohhh nooo)

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

no lo disimules

bien sabemos donde esta tu corazonnn...

Sango:

No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

(tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)

Sango:

Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor.

Ignoró aquellas voces que intentaban convencerla de hacer algo que nunca haría. Podría enfrentar

Creia ya haber aprendido

siempre el inicio es hermoso

mi mente dice ten cuidado

por que no todo es maravilloso

Esa era la verdad. Enamorarse era algo hermoso pero te volvía débil y mientras más te enamorabas más dolor tendrías al volver a la realidad y darte cuenta que nada fue real.

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas

no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas

trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy

enamorada estas

Sango:

(noooo)

No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)

Se negaba a admitir en voz alta que estaba enamorada de aquel monje libioso, engañoso, infiel... guapo, listo. ¡NO! Se negaba admitirlo. Pero pensar en el monje Miroku le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

(ya admite que)

Ai:

tu sonrisa es de amor.

Borró con rápidez su sonrisa, aunque su corazón latía más fuerte al pensar en su amado monje.

no insistan mas, no dire que es amor

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

(quieras o no lucha por el amor)

(Ai, Sakura y fans):

no pidan más que lo diga

Sango:

no haraán jamás que lo diga

Ai:

(su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)

Miró al suelo y vio una flor azul. Sin intentar evitarlo, comparó el color de la flor con el color de ojos de su amado. Luego miró el cielo pensando en el rostro de su amado.

ohhhhh

Nadie sabra...no hablare de mi amor

Se dio rápidamente la vuelta al escuchar el ruido a sus espaldas. Vio salir de entre los arbustos a su mejor amiga.

—¡Sango! Te estaba buscando—le informó Kagome con su típica sonrisa amable.

—Ya voy Kagome—le dijo la castaña a la azabache, pero su tono de voz sonaba lejano como si su cuerpo pero su mente en otro lugar.

—¿Va todo bien, Sango?—preguntó la miko del futuro preocupada por la exterminadora.

—Sí, no te preocupes—contestó la exterminadora y la azabache asintió no muy convencida. Sango abrazó por los hombros a su amiga, le sonrió con dulzura y añadió—. Anda vamos.

La azabache le correspondió la sonrisa y empezaron a caminar hacía el pequeño campamento. La mente de la castaña solo tenía una cosa. _No hablaré de mi amor._

 **Hola, lector@s queridos (** **aunque pasan de mí). Siento haber tarsdado pero es que no sabía como subir este capitulo, al final lo descubrí.**

 **Bueno comenten si les gusto y cual quieren que sea el siguiente.**

 **—Solo voy, InuYasha**

 **—En marcha estoy, el grupo de la perla de Shikon**

 **Si quieren otra comenten, si no pongo la que yo quiera.**

Sweetarmony45


	3. Especial San Valentín

**Hola, antes de empezar os digo que esto es un AU Moderno, no cantarán los personajes si no los fans de la pareja. ¿Por qué? Porque así lo quisó la creadora de esta historia (yo) disfruten la canción.**

Caminaban uno junto al otro. El silencio reinaba esa noche, la última noche que pasarían juntos. El chico de ojos dorados miró a su acompañante, su mejor amiga, la chica que amaba en secreto.

—Kagome, ¿cuándo dijiste que te ibas a California?—preguntó el oji-dorado ocultando su tristeza.

—Mañana al medio día—contestó la azabache sin mirarlo.

InuYasha asintió sabiendo que ella no le veía. Sentía que su pecho dolía mucho, pero ¿como no? El amor de su vida se iba a ir de su lado para siempre y no podía evitarlo. En ese momento se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a Kikyo.

 _InuYasha, sé que amas a mi hermana, por eso te aconsejo que se lo digas y rápido porque tal vez suceda algo y ya sea demasiado tarde para actuar._

Esas fueron las palabras exactas de la pelinegra, debió hacerle caso cuando había tiempo pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y vio a Kagome. Los ojos marrones de su amada reflejaban una gran preocupación.

—Inu—pronunció aquel apodo que odiaba pero que a ella permitía—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando—respondió con prisas y antes de que la azabache dijera algo, la arrastró a unas barcas que había cerca—. ¿Quieres una paseo en una barca, pequeña?

—Me encantaría—contestó Kagome con una sonrisa

Ambos se montaron e InuYasha empezó a remar al centro del lago.

 **JGY:**

 _Percucion, cuerdas, viento, letra_

 _Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti_

 _no te a dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_

El albino miró a su amada, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos apartaron la mirada sonrojados.

 _Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_

 **Fans:**

 _SI_

No puedo evitar recordar el día que se dieron su primer beso. Solo eran unos niños que les daba curiosidad lo que hacían y quisieron imitarlos. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Nunca olvidaría la suavidad de los labios de su amada

 **JGY:**

 _la quieres_

 **Fans:**

 _si la quieres_

 _mirala_

No la quería la amaba con todo su corazón y por culpa de su estúpido orgullo ella no lo sabría, y él no sabría si la azabache le correspondía.

 **JGY:**

 _mirala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle_

 **Fans:**

 _no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora besala_

No iba a mentir, sentía ganas de volver a besar a su Kagome. Con los años Kagome había dejado de ser una niña, tenía un cuerpo de mujer hermosa y sus labios ahora estaban de un color cereza y rellenitos. Sin duda, era una mujer muy hermosa y, para él, siempre lo sería.

 **JGY:**

 _canten conmigo_

 **Fans:**

 _chalalalalala que paso, el no se atrevio_

 _y no la besara_

 _chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da_

 _ya que la perdera_

Al llegar al centro del lago, ambos miraron el cielo y vieron la luna en el punto más alto, brillando en todo su esplendor. La luna, la guardiana de la noche y su compañera de secretos. Desde hace tiempo que pensaba que la luna le había enviado a su hermoso ángel.

 _el momento es, en esta laguna azul_

 _pero no esperes mas, mañana no puedes_

 _no a dicho nada, y no lo hara si no la besas ya_

Quería decirle todo lo que sentía y estaba decidido a hacerlo esa misma noche. La luna en su punto más alto, el cielo estrellado sin una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. El fondo perfecto para su declaración.

 _chalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer_

 _ahora besala_

 _clalalalala sin dudar no la evites mas_

 _ahora besala_

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando más sin contar el contacto visual.

 _chalalalala por favor escuchala la cancion_

 _ahora besala_

 _chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya_

 _ahora besala_

 _besala_

 _besala_

 _besala_

 _besalaaaa_

Entonces pasó. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de la azabache. El beso fue lento y lleno de sentimientos. Kagome rodeó el cuello de InuYasha con sus brazos y este rodeo su cintura. Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron a los ojos. InuYasha se perdió en aquellas joyas marrones.

—Kagome, yo...—fue interrumpido por la azabache.

—Lo sé, los chicos me lo dijeron—le confesó la azabache mirandolo con amor—, solo esperaba a que tu me lo dijeras. Inu, yo te amo y siempre lo haré.

El albino estaba sorprendido, es decir, estaba preocupado por si la azabache le rechazaba, cuando en realidad estaba esperando a que él se lo dijera.

—Yo también te amo, por eso no quiero que te vayas—le dijo el albino.

—No será para siempre, solo serán seis meses y, te prometo, que cuando regrese no me separaré de ti—prometió la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

—Más te vale, porque sino iré a por ti y te traeré—la amenazó en broma InuYasha.

—Me encantaría verlo—le siguió la corriente Kagome.

Después de eso, volvieron a sellar su amor con un beso. Estaban seguros que esa noche nunca la olvidarían, porque fue la noche donde su amor salió a la luz de la luna.

 **Hola mis amores, esperó que le haya gustado y del capitulo anterior, las canciones son las mismas así qué comenten cúal quieren.**

 **Por cierto, para los que se pregunten quién es JGY, es un amigo mío el cual me pareció perfecto para esto.**

 **Bueno, que pasen un buen San Valentín (aunque yo lo odio) y que sean felices.**

 **Se despide**

Sweetarmony45


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola, antes de empezar os digo que esto es un AU Moderno, no cantarán los personajes si no los fans de la pareja. ¿Por qué? Porque así lo quisó la creadora de esta historia (yo) disfruten la canción.**

Caminaban uno junto al otro. El silencio reinaba esa noche, la última noche que pasarían juntos. El chico de ojos dorados miró a su acompañante, su mejor amiga, la chica que amaba en secreto.

—Kagome, ¿cuándo dijiste que te ibas a California?—preguntó el oji-dorado ocultando su tristeza.

—Mañana al medio día—contestó la azabache sin mirarlo.

InuYasha asintió sabiendo que ella no le veía. Sentía que su pecho dolía mucho, pero ¿como no? El amor de su vida se iba a ir de su lado para siempre y no podía evitarlo. En ese momento se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a Kikyo.

 _InuYasha, sé que amas a mi hermana, por eso te aconsejo que se lo digas y rápido porque tal vez suceda algo y ya sea demasiado tarde para actuar._

Esas fueron las palabras exactas de la pelinegra, debió hacerle caso cuando había tiempo pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y vio a Kagome. Los ojos marrones de su amada reflejaban una gran preocupación.

—Inu—pronunció aquel apodo que odiaba pero que a ella permitía—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando—respondió con prisas y antes de que la azabache dijera algo, la arrastró a unas barcas que había cerca—. ¿Quieres una paseo en una barca, pequeña?

—Me encantaría—contestó Kagome con una sonrisa

Ambos se montaron e InuYasha empezó a remar al centro del lago.

 **JGY:**

 _Percucion, cuerdas, viento, letra_

 _Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti_

 _no te a dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_

El albino miró a su amada, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos apartaron la mirada sonrojados.

 _Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_

 **Fans:**

 _SI_

No puedo evitar recordar el día que se dieron su primer beso. Solo eran unos niños que les daba curiosidad lo que hacían y quisieron imitarlos. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Nunca olvidaría la suavidad de los labios de su amada

 **JGY:**

 _la quieres_

 **Fans:**

 _si la quieres_

 _mirala_

No la quería la amaba con todo su corazón y por culpa de su estúpido orgullo ella no lo sabría, y él no sabría si la azabache le correspondía.

 **JGY:**

 _mirala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle_

 **Fans:**

 _no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora besala_

No iba a mentir, sentía ganas de volver a besar a su Kagome. Con los años Kagome había dejado de ser una niña, tenía un cuerpo de mujer hermosa y sus labios ahora estaban de un color cereza y rellenitos. Sin duda, era una mujer muy hermosa y, para él, siempre lo sería.

 **JGY:**

 _canten conmigo_

 **Fans:**

 _chalalalalala que paso, el no se atrevio_

 _y no la besara_

 _chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da_

 _ya que la perdera_

Al llegar al centro del lago, ambos miraron el cielo y vieron la luna en el punto más alto, brillando en todo su esplendor. La luna, la guardiana de la noche y su compañera de secretos. Desde hace tiempo que pensaba que la luna le había enviado a su hermoso ángel.

 _el momento es, en esta laguna azul_

 _pero no esperes mas, mañana no puedes_

 _no a dicho nada, y no lo hara si no la besas ya_

Quería decirle todo lo que sentía y estaba decidido a hacerlo esa misma noche. La luna en su punto más alto, el cielo estrellado sin una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. El fondo perfecto para su declaración.

 _chalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer_

 _ahora besala_

 _clalalalala sin dudar no la evites mas_

 _ahora besala_

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando más sin contar el contacto visual.

 _chalalalala por favor escuchala la cancion_

 _ahora besala_

 _chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya_

 _ahora besala_

 _besala_

 _besala_

 _besala_

 _besalaaaa_

Entonces pasó. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de la azabache. El beso fue lento y lleno de sentimientos. Kagome rodeó el cuello de InuYasha con sus brazos y este rodeo su cintura. Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron a los ojos. InuYasha se perdió en aquellas joyas marrones.

—Kagome, yo...—fue interrumpido por la azabache.

—Lo sé, los chicos me lo dijeron—le confesó la azabache mirandolo con amor—, solo esperaba a que tu me lo dijeras. Inu, yo te amo y siempre lo haré.

El albino estaba sorprendido, es decir, estaba preocupado por si la azabache le rechazaba, cuando en realidad estaba esperando a que él se lo dijera.

—Yo también te amo, por eso no quiero que te vayas—le dijo el albino.

—No será para siempre, solo serán seis meses y, te prometo, que cuando regrese no me separaré de ti—prometió la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

—Más te vale, porque sino iré a por ti y te traeré—la amenazó en broma InuYasha.

—Me encantaría verlo—le siguió la corriente Kagome.

Después de eso, volvieron a sellar su amor con un beso. Estaban seguros que esa noche nunca la olvidarían, porque fue la noche donde su amor salió a la luz de la luna.

 **Hola mis amores, esperó que le haya gustado y del capitulo anterior, las canciones son las mismas así qué comenten cúal quieren.**

 **Por cierto, para los que se pregunten quién es JGY, es un amigo mío el cual me pareció perfecto para esto.**

 **Bueno, que pasen un buen San Valentín (aunque yo lo odio) y que sean felices.**

 **Se despide**

Sweetarmony45


	5. Chapter 4

**Shippo y fans:** Nuestro querido grupo estaban descasando debajo de un árbol. Habían conseguido pistas de donde podría estar Naraku, lo malo es que estaba bastante lejos.

—¿Cuánto creen que quede de camino?—preguntó el pequeño kitsuke mientras comía una piruleta que le había traído la miko del futuro.

—Calculo que unos... seis o siete días—contestó el monje.

—En ese tiempo, Naraku ya se habrá ido—se quejó el hibrído enfadado—. Si no nos detuvieramos en cada momento ya estaríamos allí.

—InuYasha debes entender que no somos como tú, somos humanos y necesitamos descansar—le informó la exterminadora sin mirarlo.

—¡PERO EL VIAJE ES DEMASIADO LARGO PARA HACER PARADAS!—gritó el híbrido perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Nadie del grupo le prestó la más mínima atención, solo lo ignoradon. InuYasha gruñó enfadado al verse ignorado.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿qué es esto?—preguntó Shippo llamando la atención de todos los miembros del grupo.

Kagome al ver lo que el pequeño había sacado, le sonrió con dulzura y cogió de entre las manos, con cuidado el artilugió.

—Esto es un móvil—le contestó la pregunta al kitsuke—. Se utilizá para muchas cosas. Lo que más me gusta, es escuchar música.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntar el kitsuke.

—Porque a veces ayuda para que los viajes sean más cortos.

A Shippo le entró más curiosidad.

—¿Podrías poner un poco de esa música?

—Claro.

La azabache pusó la música y el pequeño kitsuke se quedó maravillado por aquella melodía.

— _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy,con mucho que ver y vivir_ —empezó a cantar el pequeño con alegría.

El híbrido gruñó con clara molestía, viendo como sus amigos movían ña cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—Callate enano—dijo entre dientes con molestía pero Shippo lo ignoró.

— _Con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar asi soñaba con ir_ —siguió cantando el niño demonio.

El híbrido gruñó molesto, miró al cielo y suspiró cansado al saber que no lo podría callar.

—Kami, dame fuerzas—murmuró entre dientes y tapándose las orejas.

 **JGY:**

 _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy,_

 _que me gusta cada instante aqui._

Caminban entre los árboles de aquel denso bosque, el híbrido y la miko del futuro con el kitsuke en su hombro en cabeza mientras que la exterminadora y el monje conversaban atrás.

 _Con el sol mas brillante mis pasos doy,_

 _no se aparta la brisa de mi._

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, y nuestro querido grupo estaba descansando. Tomaban el sol mientras una suave brisa aparecía. Un hermoso día soleado, estropeado por las quejas de InuYasha.

 _Y es lo mas importante volvernos a ver_

 _no importa donde tenga que ir._

 _Mil historias hay que oir y van a ser_

 _las que quiero compartir._

 _Tu diles que me siento bien_

 _con tanto que ver y vivir._

Descansaban en una pequeña aldea. El monje Miroku coqueteaba con las aldeanas con historias de sus "aventuras" y como reacción Sango le dio un golpe con el Hiraikotsu en la cabeza.

 _Con la luna sobre mi luego en un eden_

 _nada mas se podria pedir._

Dormían bajo la luz de la luna, tan brillante y hermosa. El pequeño kitsuke intentaba dormir junto a la miko, cosa que el híbrido perro no permitía.

 _Ni la lluvia al caer me va a cambiar,_

 _el sol siempre vuelve a salir._

 _Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar_

 _cuantas cosas hay por descubrir._

Sango, Miroku y Kagome iban montados en Kirara, mientras InuYasha y Shippo iban a pie. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del pequeño barranco que había delante suya, por lo que calleron en él, aterrizando y llenándose de lodo. Vieron como sus amigos se reían y Shippo se unió a ellos mientras InuYasha sonreía levemente.

 _Sigo mi camino._

 _Mi destino._

 _Es mi camino._

 _Es mi camino._

 _Es mi camino._

 _Es mi camino._

Hablaban con un aldeano de una aldea.

—Han estado sucediendo cosas raras en un palacio cerca de aquí—les informó el hombre—. Si van allí, la manera más rápida sería ir por el río, ya que hay muchos montes en el caminó.

—Gracias, señor—agradeció el monje—. Una cosa más, ¿podrían dardos un barco?

—Claro su excelencia.

—Esto no fue buena idea—dijo InuYasha mareado.

 _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy,_

 _y voy a cumplir mi mision._

Otra curva con vaches. El pobre híbrido juraba que iba a vomitar. Las salpicaduras mojaban a nuestro grupo favorito.

 _Los cielos azules por donde voy,_

 _dan alas a mi corazon._

Abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver delante de ellos una gran cascada. Con rapidez, Kirara se transformó y los humanos y Shippo se subieron en ella e InuYasha saltó.

 _Diles a todos que en marcha estoy,_

 _que voy a volver a mi hogar._

Tocarón tierra firme y siguieron su camino.

 _Con el sol mas brillante mis pasos doy_

 _disfruto el camino al andar._

Estaban en lo más alto de una colina, desde allí pudieron ver el palacio. Una sonrisa se pintó el rostro de nuestros. Estaban a pocos días de derrotar de una vez a Naraku.

 _Que en marcha estoy._

— _Si en marcha estoy_ —terminó de cantar el kitsuke.

 **Hola mis dulces, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y lo siento si hay faltas se ortografía.**

 **Bueno, como no dejais un comentario con la canción que queréis, las elegiré yo, pero si queréis una en especial me lo decís**

 **Y ahora, ya saben dejen comentario manifiestense de alguna manera.**

 **Se despide**

Sweetarmony45


End file.
